As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, a conventional toy arrow shooter comprises an arrow 2 including a funnel-shaped air propulsion member 2b and a needle 2a attached to a front end of the air propulsion member 2b; and a tubular shooting tool 1 for shooting the arrow through blowing. Such a toy arrow shooter is a plaything in which an arrow is shot to hit a destination or target (not shown). However, since the arrow 2 used in the toy arrow shooter is provided with the needle 2a, this may be very dangerous if a user wrongly aims at a target so that the arrow is shot toward a person.
In order to eliminate this drawback, there has been proposed a toy arrow shooter comprising an arrow 10 having a magnetic 12, instead of a needle, which is fixed to a front end thereof and a shooting tool 20 as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. In the arrow 10 to which the magnetic is fixed, as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, a magnetic fixing member 13 to which the magnetic 12 is fixed is secured on an end portion of an air propulsion member 11 having a funnel-shaped recess. In a case where a user plays with the toy arrow shooter, the arrow to which the magnetic is fixed adheres to a metallic target 30.
However, since a front portion of the arrow 10 to which the magnetic is fixed is heavy, a flight distance thereof is short and the arrow does not adhere well to the target 30 due to a repulsive force generated when the arrow collides against the target. If the arrow is shot toward a weak body part such as a person's face, there is a risk of an injury of the body part since the arrow is heavy due to the attached magnetic 12.
Further, FIGS. 18 and 19 show a projectile 50 for use in a conventional toy gun for children The projectile 50 comprises a sucker 51 and a column 52 extending backward from a back surface of the sucker 51 in a predetermined length and having a “+”-shaped cross section. The projectile 50 is shot from a toy gun and adheres to a target 60 having a smooth surface by means of the sucker 51.
Referring to FIGS. 19(A) to (E), however, such a conventional sucker attached to the projectile for the toy gun has the following problem. A peripheral portion 53 of the sucker is deformed backward as shown in FIG. 19(B) if the projectile 50 is shot at a high speed and collides against the target 60. Then, the deformed peripheral portion 53 of the sucker 51 is restored toward the target 60 as shown in FIG. 19(C), and subsequently, an adhesion surface (inner surface of a circular arc) of the sucker 51 is detached from the target 60 due to a repulsive force generated when the peripheral portion 53 secondarily collides against the target 60, as shown in FIG. 19(D). The sucker 51 then bounces back from the target 60 so that the projectile does not adhere to the target as shown in FIG. 19(E). Moreover, since a peripheral portion of a back surface of the sucker 51 for use in the conventional projectile is formed to define a cylindrical surface in an axial direction, if the sucker flying toward and colliding against the target does not collide vertically against the target 60 but collides against the target at a certain angle, the peripheral portion of the back surface of the sucker is deformed inwardly toward the adhesion surface of the sucker, thereby causing a problem in that the sucker cannot adhere to the target. Furthermore, since the sucker 51 for use in the conventional projectile is made of a hard resin, in case of a small-sized sucker, a repulsive force that is larger than an adhesion force of the sucker is generated when the peripheral portion is restored as shown in FIGS. 19(B) and (C). Thus, the conventional projectile has a problem in that the sucker 51 cannot adhere well to the target 60. In addition, the toy gun for using the projectile to which the conventional sucker is attached is expensive and gets frequently out of order, so that the toy gun cannot be used for a long time.